


[知乎体EG] 求问三国圈历史人物，被后世的二次创作黑出翔是怎样一种体验？

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [15]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 问卷来自@Greenplay
Series: 三国 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 姜维篇

求问三国圈历史人物，被后世的二次创作黑出翔是怎样一种体验？

@中护军 @喂蚊帝 @是凤不是雏 @捉刀人 

想艾特的人其实很多……不如你们几位答完自由点名吧？祥瑞御免！

@大胆何尝无远略

冢木已拱，务雕虫、抛却虎钤编、龙泉剑。

君侯授权我回答这个问题。不想看的可以直接右上角了。

我晓得，在你们心目中，最大的黑子就是我了。从西晋起便攻讦不断，一同入洛的旧友，因为修史立场的分歧，跟我撕破了脸。到了东晋，各种段子更是层出不穷，又是说我索米，又是说我挨打，反正我写的东西一个蚊子都不能信就是了。

呵呵。

写什么或者不写什么，当然是有选择的。我还没能强大到秉笔直书不计人头的地步。但是，如果你们不相信我的节操，又凭什么相信同时期的其他纪传者呢？还是说，仅仅因为，他们记录了你们喜欢看的东西？

在我死后，曾经与前辈太史公有过一次短暂的交流。他坦言，人们往往对实录没有过多的兴趣，却盯着几个字的评价咬牙切齿。项羽屠城烹人劣迹斑斑，白纸黑字，可读者就是一味地不满，嚷着“司马迁吹捧XXX”，不惮以最大的恶意，揣测作者是不是在用刀笔报复。

太史公一时不忿，殆罹世难，说史记是孤愤成篇，尚有那么点影子。而我，你们为了推翻我的记载，不惜把我终生务农的父亲也扯进这个人品论里，实在是愚不可及。

想一想，作为胜利者的一方，为了统治稳固，该表彰怎样的人？是“以爱民全国为贵”的识时务者，抑或一败涂地减轻敌军负担的不才之人，还是“连年狡黠，负隅顽抗”的死硬分子呢？

很不幸，君侯恰恰就是第三种人。正月十八的事，不是我怕死不肯细究，这么说吧：假如内情不外泄，君侯还只是附逆；假如让司马昭知道他想复辟，啧，我们的后主怕是连安乐公都做不成了。再看看傅将军的两位公子，作为罪臣家属，被贬为养马的奴隶。若不是司马炎示以宽仁，还不知何年得见天日。倘若我能活到永嘉南渡后，著书的舆论环境自然发生极大改善。但我没有时间了。

你们当然觉得我在找借口。的确，同僚中不乏比我勇敢的人。比如郤令先，邓洵美，李令伯。他们可以不稀罕新朝的官声，直抒胸臆。而我……我是个贪心的人。我希望自己的著作传下去，而不是像太史公那样，冒着腰斩的风险写了今上本纪，却无缘面世。

废话不说了，还是给你们讲讲真正的君侯吧。

我追随君侯太早了，目睹了无数足以粉碎你们美好幻想的事实。无论动机如何，衡量一位军人，是要拿战绩说话的。以小国之资取大国之地，要么就拼上全国实力赌一把，因为你再怎么休养生息也赶不上对方的零头。蜀道艰险，闭关自守个几十年不在话下。然而有志之士不满于此，矛盾便来了。我的老师曾经发表过一番令人很不愉快的理论：“如遂极武黩征，土崩势生，不幸遇难，虽有智者将不能谋之矣。”某种意义上，他言中了。

至今我依然认为，君侯的死不是任何人的责任。但若说到他生前的种种不惬，那无疑是政治的不公。总有那么些人，不愿看着他建功立业，宁可无视国家利益。断饷，短粮，配合不力，公然挑衅，一个军人最不想面临的处境，他经了个遍。可笑那些道德君子，口口声声民力衰竭，何尝见他们为改善民生做过一桩实事！

郤令先透露过一点小道消息——我就不说渠道来源了。内外交困，君侯纵有伯牙之技，又何来心情抚琴自娱？

顺便说一句，麻烦下次给君侯写同人时，别再让他弹长门怨了。笑话都传到东吴去了好吗。

后世二次创作太多。一家之言中，只有罗贯中那本还稍微有些意思，如果他不是把君侯写成一介莽夫的话。但我能理解，就像现在动作片每每比文艺片票房更火爆似的。还有一些是骂我的，嗯，曲笔擅作，骨气全无。

倘若为了君侯来骂我，我甘之如饴。可是——你们真的看懂了吗？

========我是换人的分割线======

大胆何尝无远略，非我所志，不在所愿也。

不好意思，处理一点杂事，托承祚先代答了。@冢木已拱 ，说话稍微克制点。

我们那个年代的人其实不太介意所谓黑粉，凡事问心无愧即可。当然，军中讲话乱讲的人还是不能留的。

罗贯中那本书被带下来后，我们很多人都好奇地翻过，感觉像在照哈哈镜。如果打仗真那么容易，上去单挑一下就能取胜，做梦都要笑醒了。最羡慕他的土豪精神，一下笔就发个三四十万兵。当年若有十分之一的人马，我也不至于捉襟见肘。

承祚没说错，任何军事行动，最终是要看成效的。没打下来就是没打下来，怪敌人太强，实在不是丈夫所为。这在朝堂上一度成为鸽派的口实。

———TBC———


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 魏延篇

求问三国圈历史人物，被后世的二次创作黑出翔是怎样一种体验？

@中护军 @喂蚊帝 @是凤不是雏 @捉刀人 

想艾特的人其实很多……不如你们几位答完自由点名吧？祥瑞御免！

汉中太守，如韩信故事。

那天主公发了条微信过来，说我要被拍成电视剧了。第一次做男主，还在死后被“追授”为什么“战神”……

卧槽手机都掉了，害得我还得去修。这事够他们笑一年的了。

唉，战神就战神吧，总比反骨好听。

很早之前我就听说有一本书叫三国演义，一直没法看下去。有些事是原则问题。后来，某个读者说，这书其实不是黑，算粉了。

？？？！！！

——你去问问东吴人肯不肯答应。

我的名声像那天的栈道一样毁掉了。坊肆小说也就罢了，哄哄没文化的老百姓。史官笔下的我，才是真正不堪。

然而这也怨不得人。终不能把陈寿打一顿。是我自己做了一件无法挽回的事。

下到地府后，丞相把我骂了一顿。他说明明给了你生路，偏要往死路上撞。我问丞相：您愿意与李严和睦相处既往不咎吗？

许多事，就算当时想不明白，等杨仪下来后也清楚了。

只是我终究不甘。

还不如死在长安城下。

后世的评价两极分化。有人鼓吹我的计策，反对者则为了维护丞相拼命否定成功的可能性。但是他们怎么会懂。丞相也是希望我，希望北伐能成功的。

不要强行制造对立面。就像罗贯中那样。

不指望一部电视剧就能使吃瓜群众对我改观。汉中倒是有个纪念场所，说是我死后不久就有人祭祀凭吊，“一千七百年间未尝间断”。

……哪有这么好的事。与其虚构出香火，不如给我家留几个人吧【划掉】。

同僚诮我哪一点比得上淮阴侯。你们说呢？

234人赞同了此回答 51条评论

匿名回复：

夫才生於世，世实须才。何世而不生才？何才而不资世？故物有不求，未有无物之岁；士有不用，未有无士之时也。志士在富贵与贱贫，皆思立功名以传于后，然知己难而所遇罕。士之怀琬琰就煨尘、抱栋干困沟壑者，悠悠之人直睹此士之贫贱，安知其方略哉！故汉拜韩信，举军惊笑；蜀用魏延，群臣觖望。此富贵者易为善，贫贱者难为功也。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 陈宫篇

求问三国圈历史人物，被后世的二次创作黑出翔是怎样一种体验？

@中护军 @喂蚊帝 @是凤不是雏 @捉刀人 

想艾特的人其实很多……不如你们几位答完自由点名吧？祥瑞御免！

@不择栖

不择栖，男儿到死心如铁

谢邀。我跟曹操没睡过。

3.5更新

下楼收个快递发现点击量破百。

抬眼看了下，题主修改后默认范围是三国演义。我想在这本“同人”里，我和一干忠臣义士大约是少有的不算“黑”的人了。而这竟是因为我们的失败。

演义演义，望文生“义”。罗贯中把这个字看得很重，一次次安排智力不足以拒敌的人舍生忘死。在他的世界中，锦囊妙计会毁于意外。可能只是你家葡萄架倒了这么点小事，下一步就该收割你的人头了。

白门楼的眼泪是真的。曹操哭过的人多了去了。就因为罗贯中那一写，至今还有人问我是不是他的初恋。

你们听说过吗？爱之欲其生，恶之欲其死。

评论区（按时间排列）

捉刀人

啊啊啊公台你回来了！！我(›´ω`‹ )

开车不喝酒

将军，我就说陈宫是个二五仔。

凤仙花

艹 

龙岂池中物

后排吃瓜XDD

…………


End file.
